


Mental love

by rockinmicky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinmicky/pseuds/rockinmicky
Summary: One day draco was on a drive with his wide and the next he's at a mental hospital being told he's gay and the head doctor has taken a interest in him.





	Mental love

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't really know where this is going lol tips and ideas would be great.

The rain pounded on the car making the road hardly visable. The wine blew, bending the trees all around. I gripped the steering wheel tightly as I peered out the windshield. My wide not concerned about the harsh weather kept on chatting. "Draco to you even know where we are going?" she asks.  
I glance at her quickly. " Of course, it's just hard to see." I reply.  
" Maybe we should pull over until the storm passes." she suggest slightly worried. I was just about to agree with her when a huge tree tell across the road. Shouting out a curse I slam on the breaks. The slick roads combined with the wind made the car veer off the road. I try to control the car but it is in vain. The car smashes into a tree off in a ditch. My head hits the steering wheel. My vision went blurry for a moment. I look over at my wife to see she is awake but dazzed. A wave of dizziness over came me. I black out hearing my wife cry out my name. 

I groan in pain. My head throbs. My eyes feel heavy and gritty. I open them up a crack and is met with a harsh light. I peel them all the way open. The roof above me is pure white. I look around to see the wall's are also white. There is a open door that lets to a dark bathroom. In the corner there is a desk with a chair. I glace down to see my self to see that I'm wearing white scrubs. I feel something soft against my head. I reach up to feel a bandage wrapped around my head. "What the he'll?" I mumble to myself. I push myself up and swing my legs over the side of the bed. My feet touch the floor and I hiss with the cold. My legs feel weak. Before I can stand up the door opens and a nurse wall's in.  
"Oh your awake." she says. She's holding a tray of food which she sets on the bed next to me. "How are you feeling today?" she asks.  
"Where an I? Where's my wife?" I asks. She gives me a pity filled look.  
"Your at Webster Psyhciatric Hospital and you don't have a wife remember." she says in a soft voice. I look at her confused.  
"What are you talking about? Of course I have a wife. Her name is Sarah, we've been married for two years. We were driving to visit her sister up north." I say starting to get angry.  
"Oh you poor thing did you have the dream again? Doctor Potter will be so upset you guys were making such good progress. It seems that bump on the head did more then I thought." she says with a smile and a pay on my shoulder. I watch her walk to the door. "I'm going to go get the doctor, eat your breakfast." she says before walking out the door. I pinch myself thinking this was a strange dream. The sharp pain let me know it was real. This had to be some mistake. I look around searching for my clothes and keys. I walk over to the door and find it unlocked. I step out into a long white hallway. One side of the hallway is lines with rooms doors and the other side is lines with Windows. I walk over to the window right in front of me. The building seems to be surrounded by a thick forest. I try to open the window but it's nailed shut. "Shit." I whisper. I walk down the hallway looking for a way out.  
"Draco." a deep voice says from behind me.


End file.
